Cloudy and Raining
by teaisgood
Summary: Ikuto has been best friends with Amu since they were kids. However, Ikuto is a street-fighting punk, while Amu is a famous fashion designer in Tokyo. What will happen when Ikuto starts to fall for Amu? Will she do the same? What problems will they face?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I got kind of bored with my other story; but that doesn't mean I'll discontinue it. I've just approached a wall that I can't climb over. So the solution to that, was this story. **

**An idea sort of popped into my head, and I just wanted to give it a shot. It's not that great or original, but hey, it was just an idea. **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

* * *

**-Flashback- **

Amu was walking to school as usual, she was in seventh grade. Her best friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi also attended the same school as hers. They have been friends ever since they were three years old, so you could say they were extremely close.

Amu was the perfect, pretty, popular, and smart student in the school. Ikuto was the jock, trouble-making, lazy, violent kid in school. He got in a lot of fights with other students, and often had detention.

Amu was walking next to Ikuto. She was carrying her bag in a fashionable style, and one of her hands was on her hip. She put on her "cool and spicy" look while walking.

Ikuto on the other hand, was carrying his backpack on one shoulder. He put his hands in his pocket, and put on a bored face. Although, most of the time he had the same expression on his face. It looked as if he didn't care about anything in the world, he just wanted to fly.

They soon reached the front gates of the school, together. Sooner or later, they were greeted by three mischievous students, more like troublemakers.

"Ah, Amu you're so pretty." Said one, he had an evil smile on his face.

"Excuse me." Amu said, trying to walk past them.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed Amu's arm, and held her.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Ikuto walked forward as he saw this.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you better leave her with us." Said one of the kids to Ikuto.

Ikuto just smirked.

He kicked down one of the kids, and then pushed the kid who was holding Amu. He punched the third one down. He defeated them all so easily. Well of course, Ikuto did get into lots of fights, he surely knew how to win.

"You alright Amu?" He said.

"I'm fine."

Amu dusted off her skirt, and walked to class. She moved on as if it wasn't a big deal.

"See you later Ikuto!" she said, waving her hand back at him.

Ikuto just waved back. He then walked to his class as the school bell rang.

**-End of Flashback- **

* * *

Amu had thought about her past with Ikuto as she tended to his injuries.

"Sheesh, you should stop getting into street fights, Ikuto." She said, wiping the blood off his face.

She rubbed some medication on his cuts, and bandaged them up.

"Ow!" Ikuto exclaimed.

Amu giggled as she saw him flinch.

"Ikuto, I was seriously… worried…" Amu mumbled.

"Don't be." Ikuto said.

He put his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow as he leaned back. He glanced at Amu, and saw a worried expression on her face.

"You know I always win the fights."

"That doesn't matter."

They both stayed quiet for a few moments, they couldn't hear anything outside. It was around

9:00 PM.

"I'm just afraid Ikuto, that you might really get hurt one day…" She said, looking down at the floor.

Ikuto didn't say anything. He knew it was true that he could seriously get hurt, perhaps even die. These street fights in Tokyo, Japan were no joke. He often fought for the rush and adrenaline. Most of the time, he would pick fights as he got drunk, especially with his friends.

After Amu was done patching up Ikuto, she put away the medical kit and first-aid kit, and sat down on the bed next to Ikuto, who was lying down. She noticed he was staring up at the ceiling.

Deep inside, she was extremely worried about Ikuto, the boy who would always protect her. She couldn't do anything in return, so she felt extremely guilty. After all these years, he still fights and tries to protect her.

Amu put her hand on his cheek, slightly rubbing it. Ikuto's eyes didn't change, they stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ikuto." Amu said.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when we were kids, you would always give me piggyback rides home."

"Yeah."

Amu smiled gently.

"And how you would always buy me ice-cream whenever I was feeling down…"

Ikuto looked at Amu's face, her gently smile turned into a sad frown. He could tell she missed those times, the times when children didn't have a care in the world.

Ikuto got up from the bed, and sat next to Amu. They both stayed silent.

"Shouldn't you go to sleep, Amu?"

Amu didn't respond. She did have to go to work; after all she was Japan's favorite fashion designer. After college, she became discovered with her unique punk style clothing, and she followed her passion as a fashion designer. Ikuto on the other hand, finished college and just lived his life. He often freeloaded off of Amu.

"Amu?"

Ikuto noticed she was still staring at the floor, she was in some kind of trance.

Suddenly, Ikuto put his arms around Amu's shoulder and pulled her down onto the bed, in his arms.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu yelped.

He just smirked.

After a few seconds, Amu felt relaxed next to Ikuto. She felt somewhat, safe.

Through the years, Ikuto and Amu have been best friends. They told each other about everything, their problems, their relationships, and their life. However, they both felt something strange deep inside them.

"Hey, I-Ikuto, you can l-let go of me now…"

"But I like this position."

Amu sighed.

"Ikuto, shouldn't you be getting back to your place now?"

"I want to sleep here." Ikuto said, acting like a little child.

"B-but I only have one bed…"

"So?"

Amu's face turned red.

Ikuto pulled Amu closer to him; her face was touching his chest. His chin was on top of her head, smelling her strawberry-fragranced hair. So in general, he was basically hugging her like a stuffed animal.

"W-well since we're friends and stuff… I g-guess we could s-s-sleep together…" Amu stuttered, trying to stay calm.

Ikuto chuckled a little bit.

He let go of Amu, and turned to the other side of the bed. He pulled the covers over him, getting ready to sleep.

As Ikuto released Amu from his grasp, she felt a slight disappointment. She somehow enjoyed being in his arms, it made her feel warm and very safe. He frowned when he turned around, but she needed to get to sleep to as she had a busy day tomorrow.

"Good night, Amu." Ikuto said, in a low mellow-toned voice.

"Goooodnight Ikuto!" Amu said, turning off the light. She felt happy inside that Ikuto was sleeping over with her.

* * *

Amu was in her office, having a cup of coffee as usual. She wasn't very excited for work, except for today. Over the past few weeks, she had heard that she was going to get a partner to work with. She was happy because often she had to spend her time in the office, alone. Sometimes, it could get very boring.

**Ring. Ring. Ring. **

Amu picked up her telephone.

"Miss Amu, your assistant will be coming up shortly."

"Thank you."

She hung up the phone, and tapped her fingers on her desk, waiting patiently.

After a few moments, she noticed a knock on her office door. It was her partner.

"Come in!"

The door slowly opened, and a figure came in. Immediately, Amu noticed this man was incredibly handsome. He had black hair, a little shorter than Ikuto's. His body was well built, but slim similar to Ikuto, and his eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were dark brown, a brown that any girl could fall head over heels for.

"Amu Hinamori I presume?"

"Y-yes that's me." Amu said, blushing.

The man gave a gentle smile, and walked closer.

"You can call me Kenji."

He took his hand out, gesturing a handshake. Amu gladly accepted, and shook his hand. She was blushing furious shades of red. She tried to avoid contact with his face, as it might make her blush even more.

"A-A-Alright then, let's s-start…" Amu stuttered.

She slowly walked over to her desk, and organized some papers, then handed them to Kenji.

"These are some of my d-designs, if y-you could help modify them…" Amu hesitantly said.

Kenji looked through the papers Amu gave him. He smiled gently.

"These designs are…"

Amu looked down, worried he might say something horrible about them.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Kenji exclaimed.

Amu looked up smiling, she was blushing too. She felt extremely happy someone of his stature approved her designs.

"T-Thanks…"

----

----

----

----

As time passed by, Kenji was in his office working on some papers. Amu was doing the same in her office, which was right across from Kenji's. She felt an attraction to him, not because of his charming looks, but because of his sweet and sincere attitude.

Kenji walked in, carrying a folder. Amu looked up, and immediately she started to blush. His hair and features made her heart explode.

"Excuse for the rude intrusion, Amu."

"N-no problem at all!"

"I was wondering if you could take a look at these reports." Kenji said, putting the folder on Amu's desk.

"S-sure!" Amu exclaimed, taking the folder and putting it in a cabinet.

"Also…"

Amu looked up at him, curious to what he was about to say. Somehow, she knew he was going to say…

"Would you like to, go on a date with me, sometime?" Kenji said, very calmly.

Her eyes widened, she was surprised by this question. She had just met him, but she knew that she liked him somehow. He was more classy than other men she had met, plus he was extremely handsome.

"I would love too!" Amu yelled.

"Great. I'll call you tomorrow." Kenji said, leaving her office.

"A-Alright."

Once Kenji left her office, and closed the door, Amu immediately collapsed. That moment made her heart beat extremely fast. She sighed, relieving her stress, and then worked her way to her desk.

She gave a radiant smile, and then continued her work.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" She squealed.

* * *

As Amu finished up work, she immediately decided to go home. She was worried about Ikuto, and wanted to be at his side, she was his best friend, after all.

As she was walking, she noticed a group of girls talking under their umbrellas. There were about four girls there. Amu couldn't help but to eavesdrop as she walked by.

As she passed them, she heard some words that instantly worried her…

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Tokyo's toughest gang, they're going after some kids!"

"Why?!"

"This kid supposedly wrecked one of their members in a fight, not too long ago"

"I hope they don't kill the kid…"

"He deserves it! I mean, he was the one who picked with Tokyo's toughest gang!"

"I bet he's going to die!"

"I doubt that, he's quite a notorious fighter. I mean, he's really good too…"

Amu kept thinking to herself, a notorious street fighter. Although she knew the odds of it being Ikuto were very slim, she kept thinking it was him.

"God, he's such a baka!" Amu whispered to herself.

"I mean, he's still injured, and yet he still goes out and fights! He's so stupid!"

She kept worrying that Ikuto could get in a lot of trouble, even die. The fact that he could die, and leave her forever, just gave shivers through her spine. It gave her goose bumps, and it made her want to cry. Losing Ikuto… would be equivalent to death.

"He's probably still at my place…" Amu thought.

After all, when Amu woke up, she noticed Ikuto was still sleeping. She knew he needed rest, and his injuries wouldn't allow him to go anywhere.

Amu quickly ran back to her apartment, hoping that Ikuto was alright. She just hoped he wouldn't get into anymore trouble.

* * *

She found her keys, and opened her apartment door. She quickly hung her coat, put down her purse, and paced quickly to her bedroom. She could hear that her television was on, so she knew Ikuto was inside.

Amu opened the door, and found Ikuto lazily lying down. His head was resting on his palm. He was lazily watching television, while reading a manga.

"Yo." Ikuto said, waving his hand.

"H-Hey Ikuto…" Amu said, relieved that he was still in her bedroom.

Amu changed into some comfortable clothes, and sat down on the bed, right next to Ikuto. She dazed off, and started thinking about Kenji.

Ikuto immediately noticed she was daydreaming, and wondered curiously about what happened. He knew for a fact though, it was something good.

"You seem happy today." Ikuto said in a bored-tone, changing the channel.

"Yeah!" Amu squealed.

"Why's that?"

"Well, this really handsome guy, Kenji, asked me out on a date!"

Ikuto froze for a second, then regained his mind. What did she say? Someone asked her out? Although Ikuto knew Amu was happy, he still felt a little uncomfortable. He didn't know why, but he was a little envious too.

"So…"

"So?" Amu exclaimed in a curious accent.

"Do you… have feelings for this guy?" Ikuto mumbled. It was hard for him to say the last part.

Amu noticed Ikuto was hesitant in asking this question.

"Well, not really… I mean I just met him…" Amu mumbled, imitating Ikuto's tone of voice.

"Why do you ask?"

Ikuto stopped changing channels, and placed the remote in front of him. Amu saw this reaction, and looked into his eyes. She could feel that he felt somewhat betrayed, or lonely.

"I-Ikuto…?"

"I was just curious." Ikuto responded, picking up the remote and changing the channels once again.

Amu sighed. She knew that wasn't the reason why Ikuto asked. Perhaps, it was jealousy? No, Ikuto has been her best-**friend, **they were only friends. However, Amu did feel a very strange feeling inside her, she didn't know what.

Ikuto got up from the bed, Amu watched.

"Ikuto, where are you going?" Amu asked, getting up.

"I'm just going to take a walk."

Ikuto was about to open the door, then suddenly he felt Amu's hands wrap around his chest. Amu was somewhat trying to stop him from leaving, and she was squeezing awfully tight.

"Amu…" Ikuto said, in a cold-toned voice.

"Yeah?" Amu said gleefully, pushing her face up to his shoulder blades.

"Do you…" Ikuto hesitated.

"Think of me as just a friend?"

Amu's eyes suddenly turned wide. She was surprised; out of all people he would ask that question. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, she quietly thought about it. She wanted to say "No," but nothing would come out of her mouth. Amu just stayed in her position, staying silent.

Ikuto sighed.

He unraveled Amu's arm from his chest, and walked away. He waved her goodbye, his back still turned to her.

"Have fun on your date." He said coldly, opening her apartment door, then slowly walking out.

Amu just stood there, quite confused. Does Ikuto have feelings for me? If he does, how long has he had them? Do I have feelings for him?

----

----

----

----

As Amu sat on her bed, hugging a pillow, she noticed it had started to rain. About seven minutes had passed since Ikuto left her apartment. However, it felt he left hours ago.

"Gee, I hope Ikuto isn't getting soaked by the rain…" Amu quietly whispered to herself.

She wanted to call him, making sure he was alright walking home by himself. His apartment was quite far on foot from hers. However, something inside her made her hesitant about picking up the phone, and she never did.

Amu sat there, quietly. All she could hear was the rain, violently hitting the ground.

As time passed, it started to pour harder.

* * *

**Something about me and the rain… **

**Anyway, R&R. Reviews would be extremely appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2. Sorry if there were any typos, I'm just quite lazy to fix any that I've made. I also appreciate the nice reviews a lot. **

**If I can, I'll try and update every Saturday. Possibly even earlier; or later depending on my situation. **

**Anyway, Enjoy**!

* * *

Amu was in a black dress, it was average length. It was nothing too fancy, but nothing too plain. She also wore a X-clip in her hair, and black heels. It was the day of her date with Kenji, her partner at work. As she put the finishing touches on her wardrobe, she looked down at her cell-phone.

"Ikuto…' she whispered to herself.

The last time they both talked was a few days ago. It was when Ikuto had asked her if she thought of him as just a friend. Nothing came out of her mouth that night; as she was unsure of her true feelings.

She shook it off and decided to put on a "happy" mood for her date. Although she didn't know Kenji that much, she was somewhat attracted to him. Amu looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled, satisfied with her look.

She grabbed her purse, and made sure everything was in there.

**Ding. Dong. **

Amu paced towards the door, opening it. It was Kenji standing there, a bouquet in his hands. He was wearing a long sleeved collared-shirt, along with some casual jeans. She had to admit, although his look was plain, he looked very nice.

Kenji slowly handed her the flowers, and she gladly accepted. Amu set them down on a table in her apartment, then stepped out. She locked the door behind her.

"You look very nice, Amu." Kenji politely said.

"T-Thanks! You look really nice too."

"Shall we get going?" Kenji asked, gesturing her to take his arm.

Amu slowly took his arm, and they both walked out. They got into his car, and started to drive towards the restaurant, which they were going to eat in.

As they were driving, Amu took out her cell-phone from her purse, and looked at the missed calls. She was hoping to see Ikuto's number, but it wasn't there. She sighed, slowly putting away her phone.

"So, where are we going?" Amu said, excitedly.

"It's a fancy Italian restaurant; I've been there numerous times. It's very delicious." Kenji remarked.

Amu put a smile on her face, trying to forget about Ikuto, and trying to enjoy her date. She glanced over at Kenji, and noticed he had very nice hair.

After a few minutes, they pulled up at the restaurant. The place was pretty quiet, not many people were there considering the economic status. They both walked inside, and a man at a podium asked politely…

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under the name Kenji." Kenji politely answered.

The man looked down at some papers, tracing his fingers trying to find the name. A few seconds later, he nodded with an "Ah" remark.

"Right this way please." The man said, gesturing his arm towards a table.

Kenji and Amu both walked to the table. They sat down, and looked at the menu. They both decided on something, and then asked the waiter to come over to their table.

"My, what a great couple!" Said the waiter.

Amu started to blush, and looked down at the table, trying to hide her blush. Kenji just gave a slight chuckle, and then gave the waiter their orders.

"I'll take the marinara pasta," Kenji said.

"I'll just take the Italian Salad." Amu said.

""Alright! I'll be right back with your orders." The waiter said, walking away.

----

----

----

----

----

They soon finished their meals, with casual conversations in between. As Kenji paid the bill, like a gentleman would, they both headed outside. The night was still young, and time was still left to be used.

"Amu, do you, want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

Kenji gestured Amu to take his arm, and she did with no hesitation. She sort of laid her head against his shoulder, trying to comfort her head. Although she barely knew him, she felt a connection, completely forgetting about Ikuto.

She didn't think about Ikuto throughout her date, she didn't worry about him. She never even tried to call him. As a matter of fact, she didn't even care about him at this moment, or she thought.

* * *

While Amu was enjoying her dinner with Kenji, Ikuto was out walking the streets of Tokyo. He was bored, and wondered if he could do something entertaining outside. He walked with his hands behind his back, a bored expression on his face.

He wondered what Amu was doing, then wondered what Amu and him could be doing. He smirked at this thought. He did love her, she was the only person he had ever truly loved. However, judging by her reaction, she didn't love him. He believed she only thought of him as a friend.

"I might as well just give up…" Ikuto thought to himself.

"She probably loves someone else."

With these kinds of thoughts in his mind, Ikuto didn't even realize that he had turned a corner, which led into an alleyway. This alleyway was notorious for one thing in Tokyo. The hangout spot for one of the toughest gangs, filled with punks and fighters.

Ikuto immediately recollected his thoughts, and came back to the real world. He stopped, and then smirked.

"Ah, so it's that blue-haired punk." Said one of the guys, walking towards him.

"Yeah, he's the one who beat up Yahiko!"

"Stupid punk, let's teach him a lesson."

There were about fourteen guys. They were slowly walking towards him, and they were armed. A few had bats, others had metal rods. Some even had knives in their hands, ready to stab him.

"So that little weakling was in your gang?" Ikuto asked, in a humorous tone of voice, trying to mock them.

"Watch your mouth kid, you just might die." Said a guy walking toward him.

"You guys are a joke." Ikuto tauntingly said.

"Why you little-!" One guy said, charging toward him with his fists.

Ikuto immediately used his cat-like reflexes, and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground, clutching his face. He was bleeding from the impact of the force Ikuto's foot had given him.

"Ohhhh…." The guy on the ground moaned.

"Why you little… Kill him!"

Ikuto heard this, and immediately turned in the direction towards the exit of the alley, and ran as fast as he could. He smirked the whole entire time, looking back at the dozen men running towards him a desire to kill.

This rush of adrenaline made him run faster, he was soon in the intersection of the streets in Tokyo. He stopped, and looked back. He saw the gang slowly coming to a stop, about ten feet in front of him, cautiously waiting for him to make a move.

"You've…dug…your…own grave, kid!" Said one guy, catching his breath.

As this fight was unraveling, crowds began to surround them, trying to watch the fight. This was in the middle of town, the intersection. Many people crossed this way due to its popularity and diversity of the stores in this area.

As Ikuto stood there, getting ready to fight, he could hear people talking around him.

"Hey.. that's the gang that killed those kids not too long ago!"

"That poor blue-haired kid, he's going to die!"

"Someone call the police!"

"Let's hope he doesn't get beat up too bad."

Ikuto smirked at the fact everyone was underestimating him. He was notorious though, having defeated several gangs single handed. He was a street fighter. However, he did still have wounds from his previous brawl, and it could affect him.

Suddenly, Ikuto ran towards the first guy in the group, and jumped up, then kicked him down. The guy fell down easily, dropping his bat. Others started to rush towards him, trying to hit him. Ikuto immediately sensed a man trying to punch him, so he dodged, then punching him in the face.

As this continued, more people were coming to see him fight. Ikuto threw punches, dodged, and carefully watched their moves. Although some of them did hit him, he shook it off and continued.

"Who is this kid?!" One guy, getting up from the ground yelled.

"I don't know, but kill him!" Another one shouted.

Ikuto just smirked.

"You guys are pathetic." Ikuto said. As he said this, he could see some men getting more and more angry.

The adrenaline he felt was nonstop. His reflexes improved tenfold, so did his actual power. This is what he lived for, this is how he fought. He continued to punch, kick, and dodge.

* * *

As Amu and Kenji were walking, they noticed a big crowd in the intersection of Tokyo. They both walked towards the crowd, curiosity engulfing their mind. As they got closer, they could hear people go "Oh!" and "Ah!".

"I wonder what's going on!" Amu exclaimed, hoping to see some kind of street show.

"Let's get a closer look." Kenji said, pushing people aside.

As they pushed people aside, they soon got to the front of the crowd. They noticed it was a street-fight.

"A street fight eh?" Kenji said to himself. "This will be interesting, huh Amu?"

Amu didn't respond. Her eyes were wide with worry; her hand was over her mouth. She saw Ikuto fighting against a group of men, and worried about his safety. He did get hurt a few days ago and surely his wounds weren't completely healed yet.

"Amu?" Kenji asked, glancing down at her. He noticed she had a worry look on her face.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered to herself. She saw him beat down a few guys, and dodge their weapons; but was still worried about his safety. If he was to get hit once, it would be the end.

Ikuto could die.

The crowd exclaimed "Ah" and "Oh" when Ikuto punched the men. Also when he narrowly dodges an attack, or escapes from a hold.

Kenji watched with some interest on his face. But he wanted to move on, trying to spend some more time with Amu.

"Amu, let's go." He said, lightly tapping her shoulder. However, she did not budge. He looked at her with a small expression of shock. The look of worry, regret, and sorrow on her face.

As Ikuto was fighting, something caught his eye in the crowd. It was a spec of pink, pink hair. Of course, there was only one person he knew who had pink hair, Amu. For a moment, his mind was taken off from the fight, and he looked around the crowd. He saw Amu, standing there, looking worried.

"Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto behind you!" Amu yelled at him, pointing behind him.

Just as Ikuto heard this, he tried to turn around in time, but couldn't. A man had just hit him hard on the head with a metal rod. Ikuto wobbled, trying to stand up. His eyes were open wide, staring at Amu who was screaming. He fell down to his knees, then collapsed entirely.

He tried to regain consciousness, and slowly lifted himself up from the ground. He stood up, but was very shaky. He bit his lip, hoping he still had enough energy to fight.

Amu stood there, in shock, hoping Ikuto would just run away. But she knew he was the type that would never run away from anything. Around her, she could hear people say…

"It's the end for that boy."

"He's finished."

"Someone call the ambulance!"

"Yo, did you see? I think one of them had a gun on them!"

Ikuto regained his balance, and stood up straight. His arms were slightly hanging down. He smirked, and looked at them with a will to fight.

"Come on! Come on you fuckers!" He yelled.

**Bang. **

Ikuto stood in shock; his eyes were wide as he looked down towards his chest area. There was a small stain of blood, slowly getting bigger. He slightly gasped for air as he looked back up.

A man had taken out a gun and shot him. He looked as he put away the gun, and yelled to the other guys in the gang.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!"

All the gang members ran away, leaving Ikuto who had just been shot. The bullet could've hit a vital area in his body, possibly his heart. He clenched the wound, and collapsed to the ground. His chin was up against the asphalt, looking up at Amu with one eye closed.

"Amu…" He silently whispered.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Amu yelled, running toward him.

Tears filled her eyes, tears of sorrow, regret, and sadness. She ran, no sprinted toward him with all her might. Everyone was yelling, shocked at what had just happened. Some looked away, some looked surprised, while others just looked.

Amu got to where Ikuto was lying down, and turned him over so his back was on the ground. She placed his head on her lap, and hesitantly stroked his hair. Her tears hit his face.

"Amu…" Ikuto said.

"Ikuto… you baka! How could you do this to yourself?!" She yelled, unable to stop crying.

He just smirked at her, clutching his wound even tighter. The pain had really started to take its affect. His whole body was slowly becoming numb, and his breathing had become harder. He also felt dizzy, as he was losing an enormous amount of blood every second.

Kenji, who was still standing inside the crowd, took out his phone and called for an ambulance. As he did this, he saw Amu glance over at him, nodding with assurance.

Ikuto, slowly began to close his eyes, the world was fading away. He could see Amu, her flamboyant pink hair, and her honey-golden eyes. He could see her scream something, but he couldn't hear anything. Sound was completely gone, his body was completely numb, and his heart ached. The tears she shed hit his face gently, and they tickled.

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Hang on!" Amu desperately yelled, trying to keep him awake until the ambulance came.

"Ikuto!"

"Don't die, Ikuto!" Amu kept on yelling, tears starting to pour out.

It started to rain. Everyone scattered, hoping not to get wet. It was just Amu, Ikuto, and Kenji now in the intersection, the rain lightly hitting them.

After a few moments, she noticed Ikuto wasn't breathing. She closed her eyes, putting her face against his chest, hoping he was not dead.

She didn't want to lose him. Not him. Anyone else but him. It was in these few, short moments that she realized what Ikuto meant to her. The moments in which he stopped breathing, making us believe he was dead. It's when something is ripped from you, you realized how much you love it.

"Ikuto…"

She heard the ambulance coming, the lights were flashing, and the horn was ringing. As the people got out of the car, Kenji directed them toward Ikuto. They nodded, and ran over to him.

They directed Amu away, and got Ikuto into the ambulance. One of them placed their ears against his chest, the man's eyes widened.

"He's still alive!" He yelled. "The heartbeat is feint, but he's alive."

With those words, the Ambulance closed their doors, and accelerated towards the hospital. Amu wanted to go with them, but they didn't allow it. She was on the ground crying, hoping he would survive.

Kenji looked at Amu, noticing how much sadness she felt. He realized how important that man was to her, and he gently smiled. He picked up Amu from the ground, and hugged her, holding her into his embrace.

"He can't die!" She sobbed.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Amu. Don't worry." He gently said to her.

Ikuto was being rushed to the hospital, and Amu was crying hoping not to lose him.

The rain just hit the ground even harder.

Although Ikuto was unconscious, his somewhat conscious set of mind was thinking about Amu. All he could think about was Amu.

* * *

As he was in the ER, the monitor that was attached to him tracked his heart rate. Although it was slow, it was still there.

"Alright! Everyone let's go, this man needs direct medical attention!" The doctor yelled. Everyone nodded, and was ready to perform surgery.

Suddenly, the monitor showed his heart rate decreasing. The "beep" sound the machine made was slowly becoming feint. The intervals between them became longer, Ikuto was dying.

"Damn it!"

"Hurry up! Try and revive him!"

As they were charging up the machine, trying to shock his heart back, the machine made no sound. No "beep" was heard, the machine just showed a straight line, indicating his heart stopped.

The doctor looked down in dismay, taking off his mask.

Ikuto was dead.

The rain outside, began to hit the ground even harder than before. It had become quite brutal.

* * *

**There you have it. By the way, if you haven't noticed, I love the rain.**

**And clouds. Especially cloudy, rainy, gloomy days. **

**Anyway, R&R! Reviews would be incredibly appreciate. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. How exciting! Just kidding. **

**Anyway, here's the third installment to Cloudy and Raining. Enjoy. **

**Also, for those of you who don't know, ****BAKA**** means idiot, fool, stupid; things along those lines. **

* * *

**-Ikuto's Dream-**

Ikuto was walking, a never ending path inside his dream. Everything was in the color black, nothing but black could be seen. The loneliness of his feelings, and soul were unbearable.

"So I must be dead…" Ikuto said to himself.

"Heh."

Ikuto put his hands in his pocket, and kept on walking. He in-fact was dead, his body and brain immediately stopped working, but somehow a dream was created in the midst of his death. Something made him have this dream, that something had to have a reason.

Ikuto thought in his mind about Amu, how she would handle this. He could imagine her crying, and weeping at his funeral. And when she got the news of his death, she would just break down.

To Ikuto, he thought himself as just a friend to Amu considering that day, so he knew she would get over it. Losing your love is far more painful than losing a friend, although both are very painful. He smirked.

"She'll find someone, someone she truly loves."

As he walked, he put on a bored expression on his face, ignoring the thought in the back of his mind. The thought of what could've happened if Amu had said she loved him, how happy he could've been. However, to him, that was only a dream. A dream he could dream every night to ease the loneliness he faces every day.

"She doesn't love me," He said in a cold voice, "I'm glad I died."

"Ikuto."

He looked up, taking his hands out of his pocket. His eyes widened at the sight he saw before him, he stood speechless. The darkness was gone, and only radiant light could be seen around this figure. Dark had gone to holy.

"Dad…?"

It was Aruto, Ikuto's dad. The dad that had disappeared and left him in the rain alone, the one that betrayed him, but the one he still loved. He tore the expression of his face, and put on a simple bored looking face.

"Ikuto… you can't die like this."

Ikuto ignored what he was saying, looking down at the ground.

"Leaving the ones that love you."

"Utau and Mom will get over it, no big deal."

Aruto stepped forward, placing his hands on his shoulders. He gave an assured smile, and gently said…

"I wasn't talking about them."

Ikuto's eyes seemed to widen, an expression of surprise. He gave a small "Heh" chuckle, and put his hands at his side.

"Ikuto…"

Aruto paused.

"Don't give up. Why don't you try following your dreams once in a while, you lazy cat." He laughed.

"Dad." Ikuto said, but no response was heard.

He looked up and saw he had disappeared. He smirked, and kept on walking, following the footprints his dad had left behind. It was true.

In life, dreams are created only to be followed.

* * *

**Beep. **

The doctor looked up at the machine, a heart beat was read.

**Beep….Beep. **

His heart rate was returning to a steady beat. Ikuto was returning back, his life had flashed before him, only to remind him to keep on living.

"It's…. a miracle…." The doctor exclaimed, staring in amazement.

"Hurry! Proceed with the surgery!" He yelled.

The rain had stopped outside, only leaving a cloudy sky.

* * *

Amu rushed to the hospital, sitting down in a chair waiting for the results of Ikuto's surgery. She was still in her dress, soaked in water. Kenji was about to leave after dropping her off, as he had to get to work tomorrow.

"Kenji…" Amu uttered.

"Yes, Amu?" He asked, in a gently voice.

"I was wondering if you could," she paused.

"Don't worry, Amu. I'll cover for you at work tomorrow." He said, reassuring her.

She gently smiled back at him, and watched him as he left through the doors.

Her hands were on her lap, as she waited patiently for the doctor the come out with the results. She dried up the tears from her eyes, and tried to relax. As she was sitting in the seat, she remembered the old memories she had with Ikuto.

Ikuto would always look out for her, and tease her. She knew that he was the only one she could truly talk to, about anything. Although, he would always get hurt, and drink a lot. He was what you called a street-punk, but she couldn't help but still love him for who he was.

"That stupid baka…" Amu kept whispering to herself, wiping her tears.

It was 9:27, and Amu was still sitting outside, waiting. She couldn't even bear to imagine what would happen if Ikuto was dead. Losing him was worse than losing her own life. The only thing that kept her going in life was being able to see him.

It was around 1:57 AM, and her dress was dry now. Her tears were wiped, and some of her makeup was still on. Through all this time, she prayed to God Ikuto was alright, she prayed. If there was a word that expressed more meaning than pray, that word would be what she was doing.

Suddenly, the light above the door of Ikuto's room turned green. Her eyes widened and she got up from her seat, and greeted the doctor who came out. The doctor took off his gloves, and looked at Amu. He could see in her eyes she was extremely worried.

"So… what happened, doctor?" Amu asked, gripping her hand.

"Well, it was a long surgery and…"

Amu gripped her wrist even tighter, leaving a mark.

"He's in stable condition, and he should be alright." He said, giving her a small smile.

He could see the relief Amu felt as he said this. He could tell she was someone special to him, and he was someone special to her.

"Could I… see him doctor? Or is it too early…?" Amu asked, curiously.

Although guests usually weren't supposed to see patients immediately after their surgery, he saw she was extremely worried. Sometimes, rules are meant to be broken.

"Of course, he's right in there." He said, gesturing her to go inside.

As he saw her walk into the room, he smiled softly. As he walked away, he gave a small chuckle.

Amu saw Ikuto, he was patched up in bandages, and hooked to a few machines. She could see he was hurt, not only physically but emotionally. Her eyes grew slimmer, and tears started to slowly fall. She couldn't bear the site of Ikuto in pain, bandaged up like this, and in the hospital with all these machines hooked up onto him.

She grabbed a chair from the side, put it next to his bed, and sat down. He was sleeping, or you could say he was resting. She could hear him breathing hard, he was very tired. Worry and pain were in her eyes, she felt what he felt.

Slowly, she grabbed his hand and gripped it. Amu looked at his face, how defenseless it was. The feeling of nostalgia filling her body to its brim.

"Ikuto…" She whispered.

Before she knew it, it was 3:07 AM, and she had fallen asleep with her head lying on the side of Ikuto's bed.

Outside, the clouds started to clear away, showing the stars and the night sky. The moon gleaming with silver beauty, unmatched.

* * *

It was 8:30 PM, and Ikuto was still sleeping. Through the day, Amu woke up, changed clothes, and took care of Ikuto as much as she could while he was in the hospital. She bought some flowers for his room, and stayed by his side for the whole day. She skipped work thanks to Kenji, who covered for her.

As she gripped his hand, she felt safe. Every once in a while, she would give a gentle smile. Thanking God for saving Ikuto's life, or perhaps thanking someone else.

She was wearing a casual white tank-top, with a broken heart design in the center. Along with that, she was wearing a black skirt, going up to about one third of her thigh. Also, she was wearing her X-clip in her hair. Any guy would admit that she was beautiful, no matter what she wore. Her body was absolutely perfect, greater than a model's.

It was around 8:57 when Ikuto came to his senses. He slowly opened his eyes, silently aching. He sat up on the bed, putting on his shirt, and looked at Amu. He could see that he worried her, as she tried to help him up.

"Ikuto," Amu said. "Are you, alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ikuto said, aching at the pain of his wounds.

Amu gave a small sigh of relief, and looked at him. She forgot how wonderful his sapphire eyes were, especially in the gleam of the moonlight, along with the contrasting color and style of his hair. Amu saw him struggle, trying to stay upright taking on the pain of his wounds.

"Y-You should get some more rest." Amu remarked, gesturing him to lie down.

"I'm fine." Ikuto said, shrugging off the pain. The sight of Amu there healed everything, everything.

Amu got up from the chair, sat down on the bed next to Ikuto. As she did this, he saw that he was staring at the ground, eyes full of sorrow. A feeling of blue overcame him. As Amu sat next to him, they didn't talk. She was playing with her fingers, looking down.

"Ikuto…" Amu said, eyes staring into his.

"Hm?"

"Promise me something."

"What is it?" He asked, curiously.

"Please don't… ever get hurt like this again." She felt like she wanted to cry, but she resisted. Ikuto could see this, after all, he could see completely through her.

"I've been in so much pain… Ikuto." Amu said, tears rolling down her face.

"Amu…"

"I really thought I was going to lose you!" She yelled, tears uncontrollably rolling down her face.

Amu wiped off her tears, recovering from her little moment. She saw Ikuto stare at the wall behind her, with guilt in his eyes. She knew she was acting selfish, what had happened probably hurt Ikuto a lot more, but she didn't care. Never again did she want to see Ikuto in the hospital, having to take surgery, ever again.

"Promise me." She said sternly.

"I…" Ikuto stuttered.

Amu looked at him with a pouty face, crossing her arms. The rain hit the ground harder.

"I promise." Ikuto said, giving a small sigh afterwards.

Amu smiled, and then gave a small chuckle.

"Amu…" Ikuto said, leaning in closer. Amu started to blush as she saw his face getting closer.

Amu just closed her eyes, not knowing what to do.

Ikuto placed his lips to hers, lightly, and started to kiss her. Amu kissed back, willingly. The rain reluctantly became softer, the moon's light shone through the window hitting the two people. Overall, this sight was spectacular. Love, triumph, and sorrow.

Before they knew it, they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms, drifting away the night in wonderful dreams.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by, and Ikuto was finally allowed to come out of the hospital. Kenji and Amu have helped him recover, each forming bonds with another. Amu has started to see Kenji as an important person her life, coming to her needs. Kenji and Ikuto have become great friends, both relating in many subjects. Of course, Amu and Ikuto have become even closer, very close.

Ikuto walked out, sort of limping due to the injuries. He had still not fully recovered, but was well enough to stay up by himself. Kenji stood by Ikuto's side, helping him if he could. Amu went over to the attendant in the front window to sign Ikuto out.

"Ikuto." Kenji said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't put Amu in any more pain…"

Ikuto looked at Kenji; his eyes were somewhat compassionate, as if he was asking Ikuto to do a favor.

"Don't worry," Ikuto said scratching his head. "I won't."

They both laughed, and walked outside the hospital. They had all become friends, very good friends throughout the time of desperation and need of a peer.

"Well, I've got to attend to some business matters," Kenji said. "I'll see you guys later. Feel better Ikuto."

Kenji walked away, waving goodbye. Ikuto and Amu both waved goodbye as well, as they saw him drive off onto the street.

"Well, Amu, you can drop me off at my apartment." Ikuto said, walking over to her car.

"I don't think so!"

Ikuto stared at her in a confused manner. He could tell she was blushing as she was trying to say something to him, her arms were crossed.

"Y-You're still not f-fully recovered, so I should take care of you until you are…" She stuttered, fading away after her sentence.

Ikuto gave a small sigh, and then smiled at her. He could tell she was hoping for him to agree as she looked down on the ground, playing with her feet.

"Fine." Ikuto said, looking away, and getting into the car.

Amu gave a small yelp, but soon maintained her control again. She got into the car, and started to drive towards her apartment. She was in a happy mood, getting Ikuto to stay over at her place for who knows how long, but at least he's staying over.

Amu giggled with joy while driving to her apartment.

Ikuto sneered over, curious at what she was giggling about.

"What's so funny?"

"Ohhh, Nothing." Amu said, concealing her excited emotions.

After the car ride, they approached in front of her apartment. She helped him out of the car, holding him up as much as possible. She noticed that he was wounded pretty bad, she could hear him ache and moan as he tried to get up. She frowned as she tried to help him.

"O-ouch…" Ikuto stammered.

A few minutes later, they got up the Amu's apartment door. She opened it, and helped him sit on the couch. Also, she brought in some of his luggage and placed it by the front door.

After they both got settled in, Amu took a seat next to him on the couch, giving a breath of relief. She looked over at him, who had a bored expression on his face, looking outside the window. She frowned as he was not giving her the attention she expected him to.

"Ikuto, is there anything you need? Like water, or some snacks or something…?" Amu asked, flipping the channels on the television.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Amu asked curiously, looking at him.

"You."

Amu's face turned bright shades of red as she heard him say this; she was lost and didn't know how to respond.

Ikuto started laughing.

"You jerk!" Amu yelled, her red face now full of anger.

"You're so gullible, you know that baka?" Ikuto said tauntingly, poking her forehead. He enjoyed teasing her, and how furious she would get when he made fun of her.

"W-Whatever!" Amu said, looking away; trying to put on her "cool and spicy" act.

Ikuto just kept on laughing.

The clouds had cleared, and the sun had shined.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 3: Done. **

**As always, reviews would be extraordinarily appreciated, they give me more inspiration to write faster and better. **

**Later. **


End file.
